


Kill Me

by SilverContrails



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverContrails/pseuds/SilverContrails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble from my Ventus rp blog on Tumblr. Was prompted by a Zexion to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I don't write a whole lot, so this was something kind of new for me. I asked for drabbles on my Ventus rp blog, and this is the result of one of them.  
> I know it's very short. Please bear with me. I'm just starting out

Golden eyes darted around the field, watching the Cloaked Schemer intently. A wicked smile twisted up his lips. He could see he was getting weaker, hear the laboured pants as he tried to get enough air into his system. At this rate, Ven would only have to use one attack to finish him off completely. Leisurely, he walked over to Zexion and grabbed him by the neck, slowly lifting him off his feet. “I don’t know what I ever saw in you,” he said, voice twisted and contorted, as though two people were speaking at once. He let out a laugh. “I actually liked you! But I can see now that I was wrong, if you can’t even protect me from myself!” He began to squeeze, tighter and tighter, until—

SNAP!

Ven let the lifeless body fall to the ground, turning away as it disappeared. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ven let out an agonized cry for the boy he’d never see again.


End file.
